


Power and Control (I’m Gonna Make You Fall)

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gags, Name-Calling, Pegging, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Louise and Nora bring their fantasies into the 21st Century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power and Control (I’m Gonna Make You Fall)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [nsfw gif prompt](https://49.media.tumblr.com/9ae1f986eee39455eb09414c8290b7d4/tumblr_nygjn4WGxP1ui0icjo1_500.gif). Title from Power & Control by Marina and The Diamonds. I started this ages ago so I wrote it with the beginning of the season in mind.

Mary Louise tightened the rope, tying it securely. “There you go, now you’re not going anywhere any time soon.”

Nora gave her a look they both knew was her trying her best to pretend she was trapped even though she could break it in an instant.

“Oh, I know what you’re thinking...” Mary Lou stroked her hand over the rope, muttering a little spell under her breath. It wouldn’t hold one of them forever but it made it a little bit more convincing. “I was thinking it too.”

“Let me go, Mary Lou, I’m not one of your toys,” Nora said with a huff, playing up to her sore spot of being a spoiled brat. 

“Yes, you are,” Mary Lou said, knowing she didn’t mean it. It was all part of the game, one of Nora’s little dirty secrets, one made her blush like a good girl and Mary Lou just loved making her blush. It was becoming so hard these days to make anyone blush. She brought her hand lightly down on Nora’s ass, the smack of skin on skin dulled by the sheer material of her underwear. “You’re mine to play with as I see fit.”

Reaching down, she tied her ankles separately, one to each bed post, spelling them the same so they wouldn’t break under pure strength alone. The spell was nothing really, Nora could still break free with magic if she really desired but Mary Lou knew she was exactly where she wanted to be. They had their plot, their dos and don’ts, their safe words. Nora had been planning this for weeks, Mary Lou just knew it. She could tell when she was building up the courage to ask her for something really naughty, the type of thing that just wasn’t done back then, that Mary Lou would shy away from. But as Nora kept telling her, they were in a new age now. All of their dirty little desires could be bought online for a nominal fee.

She stroked appreciatively over Nora’s back, putting her into position. “I do believe they’re calling this _face down, ass up_ these days. What it lacks in charm, it makes up for in accuracy, I suppose.”

Nora raised her eyebrows but stayed silent, playing along as the helpless innocent.

“There,” Mary Lou said when she was low down enough. “What are you?”

Nora mumbled something into the sheets, refusing to look up at her, the shame in wanting this still overriding the desire and the freedom. 

“Well, that’s not good enough, is it?” She pulled Nora up by her hair, getting a snarl in exchange for her own bright smile. “I said, what are you?”

“Face. Down,” Nora said, biting out each word, coloring beautifully at the second half. “Ass. Up.”

Mary Lou pushed her back down onto the pillow. “You are now.”

She had written Nora a list of everything she’d ever wanted to do to her. She still had it somewhere, tucked away in her diary. It was so much easier for her to cross out the things she didn’t want than write down, let alone ask for, the things she did. Mary Lou had been quite surprised when she’d handed the list back, for the most part, unedited. 

She pulled idly at Nora’s bra strap, a midnight blue number, classy, matching the sheer panties that were still keeping Mary Lou from her cunt. She ran her fingers down her back, scraping her nails over the skin, leaving red marks behind as she slipped her hand into Nora’s underwear, stroking over her ass to her cunt, feeling how wet she was already. “Such the little slut for me, aren’t you, Nora?”

Nora moaned, pushing back against her hand, trying to get her to touch her again. 

“Aren’t you, darling?”

“Yes, yes,” Nora said quickly. “I’m your slut. Now please, do something about it.”

Mary Lou bit her lip, she couldn’t deny how hot it was, having Nora beg her like that but Nora didn’t want to be given into, not right away. 

“How about I do something about that mouth instead?” Mary Lou asked, pulling Nora’s panties down over the curve of her ass before ripping the thin material and pulling it away from her cunt, leaving her completely bear.

“Open wide, slut,” Mary Lou instructed, grabbing hold of her chin and kissing her until she opened her mouth wide enough to stuff her panties into. “Good girl.”

Mary Lou turned her attention back to Nora’s ass. “Now, you have been a bad girl, haven’t you? Feeding on that bar wench, perhaps I should find another toy to play with...”

Nora let out an indignant huff at the suggestion Mary Lou would fuck anyone but her.

“Maybe if you don’t behave, I will,” Mary Lou said lightly but she stroked over her back gently, showing she didn’t really mean it. “I think you need to be punished, don’t you?”

Nora moaned around the panties before nodding, hanging her head. 

“Mmm I think so too,” Mary Lou stroked over the curve of her ass before spanking her again, the air cracking with the sound of pure skin on skin this time. She brought her hand down three more times until the skin was rosy pink and Mary Lou started to squirm. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t forget the other one,” Mary Lou said as she slapped her other ass cheek harder, making Nora cry out against the fabric, wriggling her ass way too invitingly.

“Oh, you like that do you?” Mary Lou asked, doing it again harder, making Nora jump and squeak with every strike of her hand until her palm burned and itched and she had to switch tactics, scratching over the red skin with her nails, creating white pressure lines on her beautifully red ass.

“You know, my daddy used to spank me when I was a bad girl,” Mary Lou whispered in Nora’s ear. “That’s why I make sure I always get what I want now.”

She stroked over Nora’s ass again, down to her cunt, finding her almost dripping wet. “Does that turn you on, little slut, thinking about me in your position? Like I’d ever let you do this to me.”

Mary Lou kneeled up, pushing her fingers inside Nora for a moment, eliciting a strangled gasp at the sudden change of direction. 

“You’re going to get my fingers nice and wet for me,” Mary Lou informed her as she pressed against her g-spot. “You’re going to come all over them and then I’m going to fuck your ass with them.”

Nora moaned, pushing back against her fingers, clenching around them.

“God, you really are such a slut for me, aren’t you?” Mary Lou said, unable to keep that tinge of love out of her voice. “You better come real hard over them or I might have to make you do it again.”

Nora nodded, mumbling something against the impromptu gag that Mary Lou took as encouragement. To reward her, Mary Lou bowed her head, curling her fingers inside her as she spread her ass cheeks with her other hand, licking over her asshole teasingly. 

When Nora moaned, hands fisting the sheets, she pulled back. “Do you like it when I lick your ass?”

Nora nodded, mumbling something unintelligible against the gag.

“Sorry, darling, I didn’t quite catch that,” Mary Lou teased, smiling when Nora shouted something that sounded very much like _don’t stop_. 

She leaned down again, licking more firmly over her hole, pushing her tongue against it, grinning at how tight she was. 

“Are you going to open up for me, baby?” Mary Lou asked, pressing harder against her g-spot until she cried out and spread her legs wider, spreading herself open as best she could while she was still bound. “Better.”

She ran her hand over Nora’s ass again, fingertips digging into the firm skin as she kissed over her asshole again. She’d always wanted to fuck her pretty little ass and this was the perfect opportunity, Nora had given her full permission and she didn’t even need to ask, she just needed to take. She pushed her tongue harder against Nora’s hole this time, feeling Nora relax when she finally breached it, her fantasy a little closer to reality. Gently fucking her ass with her tongue, Mary Lou returned her focus to Nora’s g-spot. She hummed encouragingly against her skin, flexing her tongue as she brought her other hand up to Nora’s clit, stroking over it gently at first and then speeding up, moving with Nora’s hips as she got close, pushing her ass back into Mary Lou’s face, moaning wantonly until she finally cried out properly. Spitting out the gag, she cried out Mary Louise’s name as she came, her cunt squeezing her fingers tight, cursing like a trooper until Mary Lou finally pulled back, her touch becoming light and soothing instead.

“Good girl,” Mary Lou praised, holding her fingers up to the light, seeing them shine before she circled Nora’s asshole with her fingertips, pushing gently inside with one finger and then two when Nora proved she could take it. She’d promised she’d spent the week practicing. 

“Mmm, very good,” Nora agreed, licking her lips from where she’d been gagged. “Fuck me, Mary Lou.”

“Patience,” Mary Lou said, her voice low enough to be mildly threatening. “Or I’ll put those knickers back in your mouth where they belong.”

“I’ll behave,” Nora promised, shaking her head, casting her eyes down. 

“You better,” Mary Lou said by way of agreeing to leave her free to speak. “Do you think you can take another finger, my love?”

Nora nodded eagerly, pushing back against Mary Lou’s hand until she pulled it back, replacing two fingers with three, marveling at how tight she still was, stretched around her. “What about a cock, do you think you could take one of those?”

Mary Lou bit her lip as Nora shot a confused look over her shoulder. “What would I do with a cock?”

“Well, if it were attached to me, I was rather hoping you would fuck it,” Mary Lou answered quickly, almost businesslike, before she lost her nerve.

“What do you mean?” Nora asked, still frowning but her tone curious. 

“Hold on,” Mary Lou said, keeping her fingers inside her and keeping a firm grip on her ass with her thumb and her little finger as she ducked down, retrieving the dildo, harness, condom and lube she’d purchased rather casually from a website whose content surely would have seen her hanged last century. “I mean this.”

She watched Nora take in the components of the strap on before nodding slowly. “I want it in my cunt first; I want to know what I’m dealing with.”

Mary Lou laughed but nodded. “Deal.”

“Yeah?” Nora asked, breaking character for a second. “You really think I can take that?”

“Nora, you can take it, trust me...” She bit her lip, looking down coyly. “I’ve taken it twice.”

“You little harlot,” Nora said with a wide smile. “Oh, I’m going to borrow that thing later and then we’ll see if you can take it from me.”

“Nora!” Mary Lou said, part scandalized, part outraged that she was letting their game slip away. Boldly, she reached out and slapped her ass again. “Will you behave yourself?”

“Yes, Miss Mary Louise.” Nora grinned and rolled her eyes but she simmered down, sticking her ass further up in the air. “Please fuck me; I’ll be ever so good for you.”

“On one condition,” Mary Lou pouted but accepted her submission, for the most part. “You have to keep your ass nice and open for me.”

Nora nodded quickly, pulling at the rope and Mary Lou leaned over her, unspelling it enough that Nora could slip one wrist out before she pulled it even tighter, recharming it to hold fast against Nora’s strength.

“And you have to be good,” Mary Lou warned her, pulling her fingers free and watching as Nora nodded, bringing her fingers up to her mouth and sucking them obscenely, putting on a show for her. “Good.”

Mary Lou reluctantly pulled back, stepping into the harness as Nora slid two fingers straight into her ass, easily twisting and flexing them, opening herself up. She pulled the buckles tight; making sure it wouldn’t slip before she eased the dildo into place and stroked her hand up and down it, wondering if this was what all the fuss was about.

Climbing back onto the bed behind Nora, she teased the head of the dildo along the lips of her cunt, watching her shiver at the foreign feel before she pushed it between them, teasing her clit with it. “You like that, Nor?”

Nora nodded, pushing her fingers deeper into her ass, rocking her hips against the dildo.

“You want more?” Mary Lou asked as she pulled back, teasing it against her entrance, pulling her up by her hips so she was in the perfect position to take it. “Say please.”

“Please, Mary Lou!” Nora begged, looking back at her with wide, pleading eyes.

Mary Lou smiled, pushing the dildo inside her, watching her watch it disappear with a look of wonder. She’d never taken anything more than Mary Lou’s fingers before; Mary Louise couldn’t deny she was proud of her when she felt the soft skin of her ass against her hips, the dildo buried all the way inside her.

“How does it feel?” Mary Lou asked, stroking over the small of her back, voice light and delicate, just in case it was all too much for her.

“Strange,” Nora said slowly, wrapping her tongue around the word almost like she was tasting it. “Big, obviously but God, Mary Lou, I still want more.”

“Yeah?” she asked, pulling back just enough to thrust into her properly. “Like that?”

“Just like that,” Nora echoed, arching her back as Mary Lou pulled back again, fucking her properly, slowly but surely as Nora fucked herself with her fingers.

“Think your tight little ass can take it?” Mary Lou asked, reaching around her to stroke her clit. Just saying the words made Mary Lou so wet, even if it remained just a fantasy but to her surprise, Nora nodded.

“Make me come and I’ll let you fuck my ass,” Nora promised, pushing back against her with determination, spreading her knees a bit wider for her.

Mary Lou grinned, pressing herself against Nora’s back, kissing her neck, silently thanking her as she fucked her harder, fingers moving quickly over her clit, knowing exactly what to do and what to say to make her girl come for her. She squeezed Nora’s hip encouragingly when she cried out, stilling her hips but keeping her finger moving smoothly over her clit, stroking her through it as she moaned, shouting out Mary Louise’s name, her tied hand fisting the sheet beneath her, nearly tearing it.

Mary Louise waited a few breaths, pressing kisses up the small of her back before she spoke, her voice light and smooth, like silk, her best attempt at seduction. “Nora... did you mean it?”

“What?” Nora asked, casting a look over her shoulder, blinking slowly at Mary Lou as she remembered her promise. She clenched around the toy, reminding herself of its size before she nodded eagerly. “Mmm, I meant it.”

Mary Lou smiled, barely resisting clapping her hands together in glee. Instead she stroked over Nora’s arm, playing over her wrist, right down to the fingers that were still buried in her gorgeously tight ass, almost forgotten. 

“Do you think you’re ready for it?” Nora nodded but Mary Lou shook her head, raising her eyebrow as she sucked her fingers. “I’m not sure you are...”

She eased Nora’s hand back, slowly teasing her fingers out and replacing them with three of her own, making Nora cry out sharply at the stretch. Reaching for the lube, she spread some more over Nora’s hole and her own fingers, slowly fucking her with them, getting her used to it. When Nora quietened, she twisted her fingers; letting her knuckles open her up further until she was satisfied she could take the dildo. “Now you’re ready, sweetheart.”

“Good,” Nora mumbled, straightening her back defiantly, pushing her ass up in the air when she was left empty again.

Mary Lou bit her lip to stop herself laughing. She loved it when Nora got bratty and needy, she’d remind her of it later, when she was making fun of her for doing the same. But not now. Now she wanted her needy, wanted her to beg to be fucked again. She pulled back slowly, letting the toy slip from her, still glistening wet from her cunt as she rubbed the tip against her hole.

“Please, Mary Lou, don’t tease,” Nora pleaded, wiggling her ass temptingly as Mary Lou pulled back again, gathering up the lube and the condom, slipping it over the toy before she coated it in lube.

“And that’s not teasing?” Mary Lou asked as she stroked over her ass, stilling it, gently pushing the head of the toy inside her, watching in amazement as her ass swallowed it up, drawing it in.

Nora moaned roughly, biting into the sheet as Mary Louise kept pushing, sliding the dildo in inch by inch until she could feel the straps of the harness against her skin again. “Fuck, Mary Lou, is it in?”

“Yes, my love,” Mary Lou said, voice full of wonder as she let Nora adjust to the toy, happy to wait patiently for the first time in her life. “It’s all in.”

Nora nodded, spreading her knees and fisting her hand into the sheet, hanging onto the rope as she pulled slowly forward, away from Mary Lou. When only the head was left inside her, she rocked herself back again, slowly fucking herself until the overwhelming feeling of fullness eased and she could focus on the pleasure instead. “Touch me, Mary Lou.”

Mary Louise leaned forward with a smile, pressing gentle kisses to her shoulders as she stroked over her hip, down to her clit. Grazing her teeth over Nora’s neck, she bit down just hard enough to make her shiver as she rubbed her fingers over Nora’s cunt, pushing shallowly inside, getting them wet enough for them to slide easily over her clit. She smiled when Nora rocked her hips back faster, fucking herself harder on the toy.

“You want more, my love?” Mary Lou asked, as if she didn’t already know the answer.

“Yes,” Nora bit out, the small word an effort as she strained to push further back on the dildo.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Mary Lou asked again, stroking over the small of her back. “Do you want me to fuck that pretty little ass?”

“Yes,” Nora said again, crying out this time, her frustration boiling over, her need shining through in her voice, her tone.

Mary Louise pressed a rewarding kiss to her skin, teeth scraping over her spine as she pulled back, snapping her hips back and slamming them forward again, fucking Nora properly, taking her roughly as she listened to her keens and yelps get more and more desperate the harder she pushed her. Fingers moving furiously over her clit, Mary Lou bit down harder, fangs threatening to puncture Nora’s thin skin as something animal rose in her, taking this game of possession and submission that little bit further until the primal way she was fucking her felt right and natural, cogs turning seamlessly inside her the same way they had when her new blood had freed her magic. It took all her effort to keep herself restrained as Nora moaned beneath her, starting to get close.

“Fuck, sweetheart, come for me...” Mary Lou whispered in her ear, Nora’s desperation starting to get to her now. Her voice cracking as Nora’s back arched, broken words and wanton moans spurring her on. “Yes, that’s it baby, come for me.”

Nora reached back, her unbound hand closing around the back of Mary Lou’s neck as she cried out one last time, nails tearing at her skin as she came, still clinging defiantly onto the rope with her other hand as her knees gave out under the overwhelming pleasure. “Jesus Christ, Mary Lou.”

“Well, not quite...” Mary Louise smiled into her skin, gently pulling back and letting her settle more comfortably on the sheets below them before she curled herself around her. “You were amazing though.”

“You’re going to have to lose the cock if you want to spoon with me,” Nora said with a breathless laugh. “It’s just too weird.”

“Of course,” Mary Louise said, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek before she turned her attention to the straps, sliding the harness off before pressing back into Nora’s body. “Better?”

“Nearly...” she whispered a few more words and the rope around her wrist and ankles turned to smoke, leaving her free to tangle herself in Mary Lou’s embrace. “What’s next on your list?”

Mary Lou smiled happily, pressing her forehead to Nora’s as she pretended to think about it before she leaned in closer. “Kissing you...”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
